Dramione Drabbles
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: A collection of Drabbles featuring a married Hermione and Draco and their four children: Scorpius, Anya, Alexander, and Zane.
1. The new minster of magic

**This drabble was inspired by a picture drawn by up the hillart the picture is of Draco using his wand to get the wrinkles out of this suit and Hermione putting a pair of heels on.**

Flashback to year six in Hogwarts:

Since Hermione caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender Brown after a quidditch match. She has been spending even more time in the library because they keep snogging in the common room. Everyday Hermione is in the library she sees Draco sitting alone at a table everyday. One day she couldn't take it anymore her curiosity getting the better of her. She goes over to the table and sits down interrupting Draco from staring out the window. " Go away Granger."

Hermione doesn't move " No we've come to some sort of a silent agreement after I punched you in third year you don't call me mudblood anymore and I start being relatively nice to you."

Draco nods but still doesn't look at her " Go away."

Hermione not moving but looks around its empty the part of the library there in is empty. "I'm still not leaving talk to me I'm the only one in this school who stands up to you and you like that. I saw you in potions the other day you looked completely out of it but my voice brought you back."

Draco looks around its true her voice brought him out of his thinking " Not here astronomy tower after curfew."

Xxx

After curfew Hermione slipped out of Gryffindor tower and sneaks up to the astronomy tower. She sees Draco looking out into the night. " You came."

Hermione walks up to him " Your my friend and I want answers."

Draco looks over at her she's just in a pair of jeans and a sweater. They have been friends since the summer after she punched him. It's like everything clicked after that he realized he had been a fowl loathsome evil little cockroach especially to her. When in reality he had feelings for her.

One summer afternoon Hermione was in her room when an owl appeared outside her window she lets the owl on and there's a note: Hermione I'm sorry for being extremely cruel and a fowl loathsome evil little cockroach to you. It's just we were brought up so differently I was brought up to hate what you are when in reality I quite admire. Your just as smart as i am and your the only one in Hogwarts I can tolerate. Plus nobody has ever punched me in the face before. Draco.

" What do want to know?"

Hermione moved her hand over his on the railing. "What's wrong with you why are you paler than usual, your not eating, you look distracted all the time your always alone? "

Draco looks down at her hand on his he likes that she's noticed a change in him she's the only one who has noticed. " I have to do something but I can't and it's tearing me apart."

" What do you have to do I'll help you."

Draco shakes his head and moves from the railing " I can't tell you. How do I know your not telling potter all this?"

" I haven't told anyone about our friendship and your lucky I didn't tell anyone because Harry would of done a lot worse than just used Sectumsempra on you he might of actually killed you. Your so lucky I was walking past the bathroom when you too were fighting. I heard to people but hid when Harry came out I waited for the other person but when nobody came out I went in and there you were bleeding. I was so scared for you."

Draco wipes a tear rolling down her face " He's going to kill if I don't do this."

Hermione brings Draco to the steps and turns to him she knows exactly who 'He' is. " He Draco please don't tell me your with him. What is he making you do?"

Draco turns to her and rolls up his sleeve " I had to there was no other way I have to kill Dumbledore he's going to kill me if I don't."

Hermione puts her head on his shoulder "We will find a way around this I can't loose you your the only person in this school who actually understands me both in knowledge and you know what I'm saying in just a look."

Xxx

The next school year Hermione is with Harry and Ron finding horcruxes every night after Hermione made sure they were asleep she would apparate to where Draco was. They would talk he told her what was going on, on his side she told him what was going on, on her side. They never told anyone else that they had secret meeting with each other.

At the battle of Hogwarts when Draco's parents called him over Hermione was by his side she had her fingers entwined with his she whispers to him " I'll go with you."

Draco looked at her they both have dirt on there faces her lip is cut and she has a couple small cuts on her forehead to him she still looks beautiful. He wants to keep her safe and with him.

Then he looks at his parents Lucius is holding out his arm to come join them Narcissa is saying Draco come. He has two options stay and fight Voldemort and possible die or go with his mom he knows she just wants to keep him safe and alive. " Do you trust me?"

Hermione looks up at him and squeezes his hand " Of course."

Draco looks down at her and runs his thumb over her cheek to get some of the dirt off her. " I promise I will keep you safe."

Hermione nods. Draco squeezes her hand and walks towards his parents with Hermione at his side. Hermione doesn't look at anyone while she's walking with Draco. Voldemort hugged Draco but not her.

When they got to his parents Narcissa saw how her son and this girl were holding hands and saw how when they called Draco her son and this girl had a conversation before coming to them. She takes the two teenagers and they leave the battle.

Xxx

Present:

Tonight is the third biggest night of Hermione Malfoy's life.

The first was when she married her husband and the second was when she gave birth to their four children the fourth being born only nine months ago.

Tonight she is being named the minister of magic. She's putting her black heels on with a red dress while her husband Draco Malfoy uses his wand to get the wrinkles out of his black suit. " Draco can you tell Scorpius and Anya it's time to get ready then dress Zane and Alexander while I finish up."

Draco goes into his older sons room first and sees his five year old son who looks like a mini Draco and his twin sister Anya who looks like a mini Hermione with blonde hair playing with their toys on the floor of his bedroom. " Scorpius, Anya time to get ready."

Scorpius and Anya both look up at there father. " Pick up your toys then Anya go to your room and pick out what you want to wear. Scorpius do the same while I have to get your brothers dressed."

The twins nod and do what there told. Draco goes to his two youngest sons room they were born nine months apart from each other.

He dresses both the nine month old and the one year old in a suit he puts them back in their cribs.

Then goes to check on the twins he goes back to Scorpius's room first who is just laying on his back on his bed. " Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Scorpius looks over at his dad in the doorway " I have nothing to wear."

Draco comes over to his oldest child and sits on the bed next to him " Well how about a suit just like mine."

Scorpius looks at his fathers all black suit and nods. Draco pulls out his wand and points it at his son and a second later his son his in a all black suit just like his dad.

He knocks on his only daughters door and hears his wife from inside the room say " Wait a minute."

After a minute both his wife and daughter come out his daughter wearing a green dress while his wife wears a red dress. " You both look beautiful."

Hermione kisses Draco and looks at little Scorpius at his fathers side " You look very handsome Scorpius."

Scorpius smiles up at his mom " Thank you mom."

Scorpius and Anya ran off to there younger brothers room and tied to get them from there cribs. When there parents come into the room and see them. " We'll get your brothers go wait downstairs for us."

The twins runs downstairs to wait for their parents. While the parents pick up there younger sons from their cribs and bring them downstairs. " Now does everyone remember the rules?"

The twins nod and hold on to their parents. Anya hold on to Hermione while Scorpius holds on to Draco. They usually take the floo networks to travel but they're apparating to the event tonight. Draco and Hermione hold hands and they apparate to the event hall.

Xxx

A couple minutes after they arrive at the event Narcissa and Lucius arrive to support there daughter in law.

Hermione and Narcissa always did get along. Narcissa didn't care that her son fell in love with a muggle born woman. She could see the happiness between the two and she loved seeing her son happy that's all she ever wanted.

Lucius on the other hand didn't accept Hermione at all he didn't like that she was muggle born he thought his son deserved better.

At there wedding he finally start to tolerate Hermione only because Narcissa told him Hermione is not going anywhere he will just have to accept her. It was only after she gave birth to his first two grandchildren did he accept her into the Malfoy family.

Narcissa goes over to her grandchildren and hugs and kisses them. Hermione hands Xander to her while Draco hands over Zane to his father. You would never think that Lucius Malfoy ex death eater would love his grandchildren as much as he does but he has loved them since they were born.

Hermione and Draco are walking around the event when professor Minerva McGonagall walks over to them " Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione hugs her old professor/head of her house at Hogwarts " Thank you professor McGonagall."

Minerva was invited to Hermione and Draco's wedding she went and she couldn't of been more proud of her two former students.

Breaking all barriers to be together being sorted into rival houses, hate each other from the beginning, to becoming friends. She saw it that day at the battle of Hogwarts how when Lucius and Narcissa called for their son to come to them Miss Granger was holding his hand and went with him.

She always saw something between them even in second year when she was explaining the chamber of secrets to the class and they could have a whole conversation without even saying one word.

McGonagall notices the twins at there parents side " And who are these beautiful little Malfoy's?"

" This is Scorpius and Anya our oldest children they're twins and they're five. Narcissa is holding Alexander but everyone calls him Xander he's our youngest he's only nine months old and Lucius is holding Zane he's one."

McGonagall smiles at her former students they look so happy " Two Malfoy's at Hogwarts at the same time will they be saying your famous line Mr. Malfoy my father will hear about this."

Draco looks down ashamed and Hermione lets out a little laugh.

Xxx

Later Hermione sees her friends Harry and Ginny potter and goes over to them " You came."

Harry and Ginny hug Hermione " Yes and you brought your kids."

Hermione smiles over at her husband, in laws and children " Yes we usually leave them with Dracos parents but because they were coming today. Do you know if he's coming?"

Harry and Ginny know exactly who he is " No he's not coming he's still bitter you married Draco and have four kids with him."

Hermione nods and let's out a breath of relief " Good I can't have him ruining this night like he tried to ruin our wedding."

Xxx

Flashback seven years ago:

Today is Hermione's wedding day she is so excited and happy to be marrying Draco she couldn't think of anyone else she would like to marry. She loves Draco so much and she knows Draco loves her so much. Hermione is getting ready with Ginny and pansy. Yes Pansy Parkinson had become one of Hermione's friends there not best friends like her or Ginny but with pansy being best friends with Draco hermione got to know pansy better and they become friends.

Its just Hermione and Ginny in her changing room when there's a knock on the door.

Both girls turn to the door when Ron Wesley is standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

" I want you back I've realized I made a mistake you can't marry him."

Hermione and Ginny both look at each other in shock and confusion " You tell me this the day of my wedding. Why do you think I shouldn't marry Draco."

" Because I love you and it's Malfoy he only cares about himself he also thinks he's better than everyone else."

Hermione looks down at her red and gold engagement ring then at her white wedding dress. " You don't know him anymore he's changed Ron you need to leave."

Hermione turns to look at herself in the mirror and ignores Ron in the doorway.

He finds the room Draco is getting ready in he's the only one in there. He is straightening out his suit getting ready to walk to the alter. When he sees red hair in the mirror he only knows one person with red hair was invited to the wedding but this wasn't Ginny. He turns around with his wand out " Locomotor Mortis."

Ron's legs and hands bind he falls down and Draco walks over to him " What are you doing here weasel?"

Ron glares up at him trying to get to his wand so he can untie himself " Hermione doesn't want you she wants me she just told me herself when she attacked me so happy to see me she begged me to get her out of here."

Draco glares at him not believing a word he's saying. " Accio wand."

Rons wand flies out of his pocket and lands in Dracos hand who puts it on the opposite side of the room " Have fun getting that weasel. I have a wedding to get to."

Xxx

Hermione and Draco are at the alter Hermione just said I do it's Draco's turn to say I do when the doors of the church burst open and Ron is standing in the doorway. " They can't get married."

All three Malfoy's pull out their wands and point them at Ron. Lucius holds his wand up "Avada."

Hermione isn't his favorite person in the world he doesn't even really like her but he does love his son who is marrying Hermione plus he never liked any of the Weasleys.

Hermione watches as her future father in law gets ready to use the killing curse on her old best friend/ex boyfriend.

Hermione can't reach her wand which is under her wedding dress in her garter belt. She sees Draco has his wand out and she really wants Lucius to accept her Into the Malfoy family but she doesn't want her father in law to go back to Azkaban. " Draco give me your wand."

Draco was just watching all this he's also mad Weasley got free. He hands over his wand and Hermione points it at her father in law "Expelliarmus." She does the same with Ron's wand who is pointed at all three Malfoy's.

Lucius wand goes flying out of his hand he looks up at the minutes to be married couple Ron glares at them. Hermione gives Draco his wand back. "Now this is a wedding a joining of two people not a battle. Ron your not even supposed to be here you weren't invited yes I'm marrying Draco I love him and he loves me. You can't break us up. "

Ron takes a step forward and Pansy is next to Ginny she gives Ginny her flowers " That's it you've ruined my best friend's wedding enough."

Pansy goes to walk towards Ron when she smiles at the couple " I got this also congratulations." She pulls her wand out from underneath her dress. " Wingardium leviosa."

Ron starts to float in the air and yells to be put down. Pansy walks him out of the church then stops the spell and watches him drop back to the ground and run away. She turns back to everyone " Continue."

Xxx

Present:

Everyone is seated and there are people giving speeches about how wonderful a person hermione is and how she will make an excellent minster of magic. Harry gave a speech and so did McGonagall on how smart hermione is. Kingsley Shacklebolt the last minister goes up to the podium. " now we will hear from Draco Malfoy"

Draco is up next and hermione didn't even know he was giving a speech. " I didn't know you were giving a speech."

He kisses her on the forehead " I've supported you this whole campaign now it's time to tell you how much you mean to me."

" I am extremely proud of my wife Hermione Malfoy there is no one more qualified to run the ministry of magic then her she will be an amazing minster not only to the wizarding world but to the muggle world as well. Having come from the muggle world and is the brightest witch in the wizarding world. She made the Malfoy family not only whole but see the light when we were in never ending darkness. Being minister will be nothing for her she is the smartest, bravest person I know. "

Everyone gives Draco a standing ovation for his speech. When he got back to the table that seats his wife their children and his parents. Hermione gives him a kiss. " Thank you I loved your speech it was beautiful."

It's Hermione's turn to give her accepting speech she kisses Draco one more time and walks up to the podium. " All the speeches were lovely tonight. The campaign for minister was not easy I had stiff competition with Oliver wood and I was pregnant with my fourth child. But through it all I came out ahead. And I am honored to be the first woman minster of magic. I want to give a huge shout out to my husband Draco who has been my biggest supporter since I announce my running. I remember one day I came home I was busy all week campaigning and I told my him I don't think I can do this anymore I was so exhausted. He told me I can do this and that if anyone deserves to be minister it should be me. I should also say at the time I was nine months pregnant and due any day. Still through all the obstacles I faced threw this campaign I came out on top. I am extremely lucky I have a extremely supportive husband and four healthy children. I am going to try to be the best minister of magic you have ever seen."

Hermione's speech gets a standing ovation too. After all the speeches Rita Skeeter wants a photo of the Malfoy family for the front page of the Daily Prophet. Hermione holding Xander and Draco holding Zane stand behind Scorpius and Anya on stage while Bozo one of the daily prophets photographers snaps their picture.

Xxx

After the event the Malfoy family apparate to there mansion. When they got engaged they bought this mansion. Before they had kids it was so big and empty but once they got married and had Scorpius and Anya the mansion didn't seem big at all.

Draco puts Xander and Zane to bed while Hermione puts Scorpius and Anya to bed.

Hermione goes to her bedroom and puts on her silk green nightgown while Draco puts on a pair of Slytherin pajamas pants and gets in bed.

Hermione gets in and puts her head on his shoulder while he runs a hand threw her hair and kisses her forehead. " Thank you."

" For what I didn't do anything."

" For punching me in the face all those years ago. It was the wake up call I needed to finally understand the feelings I had for you. It wasn't just that I need punched it was a muggle born punched me I realized that day that were not different you can't hurt me just as much as I can hurt you."

Hermione leans up and kisses him " Even after all this time I don't regret punching you. You had it coming."

Draco lets out a little laugh " Did you ever think back in third year I'm punching my future husband?"

Hermione running her hand over Draco's bare stomach " No I just thought I'm punching this evil little cockroach who has it coming."

Draco turns over to her and hovers over her and leans down and kisses her " I love you Hermione Malfoy."

Hermione puts her arms around his neck " I love you too Draco Malfoy."


	2. Ferrets

" Oh my god your so cute."

Hermione looks down at the white ferret in the living room of their mansion. The ferret in question snarls up at her. " Give me the antidote."

She's smiles down at her husband of nine years who is now a ferret she bends down and picks him up. " I know you will hate this but I have to tell you I told you so. I told you using polyjuice to make yourself look like Scorpius so you could get candy was a terrible idea. Now look at you, you didn't listen to me and now your a ferret."

The ferret in her arms actually looks guilty and a little annoyed " Just make me me again. Before our children find me and think we got another ferret and want to keep me as this disgusting thing."

Hermione laughs.

Xxx

A couple weeks ago seven year old Scorpius and Anya went to their parents and asked them if could get a pet so Hermione and Draco took the family to the pet store.

After they told Scorpius and Anya they couldn't get a dragon, or anything that would be extremely dangerous. Scorpius saw the ferrets Draco groaned when he saw what his son was fascinated with Hermione on the other had laughed when she saw the ferrets.

Anya and Scorp wanted to know why their dad was glaring with hatred in his eyes at the ferrets so Draco told them he was once turned into a ferret.

Their children insisted they wanted a ferret and one that their dad was turned into they named it Draco, it lives in Scorpius' room.

Draco is taking his kids trick or treating this year and had a great idea he was going to be Scorpius for Halloween he got some of what he thought was Scorpius hair from his hairbrush but what he didn't know was he picked up the ferrets brush instead of his sons hairbrush.

Xxx

Hermione runs her fingers through the hair in the ferret in her arms " Your right we don't need another ferret but I never saw you as a ferret when Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Mad Eye Moody turned you into one your so cute."

" I'm better looking as a man than a ferret."

Hermione rubs his stomach " I don't know your really cute as a ferret but as a man I can kiss you."

Hermione hears their kids moving upstairs coming closer to the stairs she puts Draco down on the floor. She takes her wand out of her pocket and aims it at her husband.

A minute later Draco appears in his human form in black jeans and a dress shirt. " I hate ferrets."

Hermione laughs while helping him up and kisses him.

Xxx

A couple minutes later Scorpius and Anya come into the room carrying two year old Zane and Xander and see their parents kiss. Both twins cover the younger brothers eyes " Gross"

Hermione and Draco look at their children Hermione puts her head on Draco's shoulder. " Mom what's for supper?"

Hermione smiles into Draco's shoulder it's been a crazy twenty minutes. It's never a dull moment in Malfoy household.


	3. Christmas with the Malfoy's

The Malfoy family is celebrating Christmas with Draco's parents. Hermione is making sure the kids have everything when Draco goes into their dining room and there's a package sitting on the table addressed to the Malfoy family.

He opens it and inside are six knitted sweaters with the first letter of there name on it. He pulls out one that's green and has a D on it. He goes up the stairs with the sweater and sees his wife coming out of Xander and Zane's room. " What is this?"

Hermione turns around and scrunches up her nose when she sees the green D sweater in his hands. " Oh no I knew I was forgetting something with making sure we have everything and getting the kids ready and Christmas with your parents I totally forgot to hide Mrs. Weasley's present."

" Hide her present you mean she has been sending theses sweaters to us for the last eight years and you've been hiding them?"

" Yes I know you don't like the Weasley's so you wouldn't wear anything that came from Mrs. Weasley and every year I take a picture of the kids in their sweaters and send it to Mrs. Weasley."

Draco looks down at the sweater in his arms he doesn't like the Weasley's Ron tried to ruin his wedding. He learned to put up with Ginny only because she is his wife's best friend. But he does have to admit it's nice that Mrs. Weasley including him and has made him a sweater too.

Xxx

Hermione had put an bottomless charm on all the bags so they could hold everything Draco and herself need, and their two six year olds and two one year olds need.

" Hermione are you ready yet?"

Draco has been packed and ready to go for an hour now he even helped Scorpius and Anya bring down their bags and made them a snack. They usually spend Christmas Day at their house but Lucius and Narcissa invited them to their manor. The last time they spent Christmas Day with Lucius and Narcissa was Scorpius and Anya's first Christmas. " Coming."

Hermione comes down the stairs with three bags " Draco do you think your parents will go overboard like they did with Scorp and Anya's first Christmas?"

Draco nods. Hermione puts her bag and Zane and Xander's next to his and checks to see if Scorp and Anya brought there bags down. When she sees all the bags are there she takes her wand out and sends them to the manor.

They are using the floo network to get to the Manor. Hermione holds Xander while Draco holds Zane and Scorp and Anya hold on to their parents when they get into fireplace.

Xxx

The floo network takes them to the Malfoy winter home. They don't live in the Malfoy manor anymore not since the war. Lucius and Narcissa live in there summer home but when it starts to get cold they move to there winter home.

They arrive and the whole house is decorated like a Christmas wonderland. Snow falling at every entrance, fully decorated Christmas trees in every room, every room decorated from ceiling to floor with red and green ribbons, and bows (more green than red.) real icicles on the window.

Narcissa rushes into the room dressed as mrs. Clause and a house elf behind her with a tray of Christmas cookies. " You have to come outside I didn't know you were coming by floo powder."

The whole front yard and house is Santa's workshop complete with reindeer, Santa on the roof, the house all light up, lights all down the driveway leading up to an green arch way, all the trees have lights. "Mom, dad can we go pet the reindeer?"

Hermione looks over at Draco who look at his mom "Are they safe?"

"Of course have fun."

Both parents nod and the twins run over to the reindeer. Xander and Zane are still in their parents arms there looking around. Draco and Hermione bring Xander and Zane over to pet the reindeer, the kids loved all the decorations.

Xxx

That night after dinner Draco and Hermione unpacked the kids stuff and got them all situated then went to Draco's old room and Draco sees Hermione looking out the window. He knows something is on her mind something is wrong. " What's wrong?"

" I just wish your dad liked me. Sure he accepts me but we both know he only accepts me because I gave him grandchildren. To him I will always be the muggle born that his sister in law tortured in his living room and friends with Harry."

Draco pulls her into his arms " You are the most beautiful, bright and loving witch I've ever met. I don't know why my dad just can't see that he's too set in his ways. Do you remember a couple days before second year started we were all in flourish and blotts and Gilroy Lockhart was promoting his books and when you, Potter and the Weasley's were leaving I stopped you and you met my dad, and he said I told him all about you."

Hermione nods " He wasn't lying. That first Christmas in first year I went home and my mom wanted to know everything. So I told her about the classes and how Pansy, Blaise, Grabbe and Goyle were doing. Then I told her there was this bushy haired know it all girl who is in Gryffindor. She's so annoying and perfect raises her hand for every question. I talked about you until Christmas break was over. My mom listened to me talk about you everyday. After the first day my dad locked himself in his study and didn't come out until I changed the topic. Then the next time I went home was summer and when my mom saw me the first question was how was your first year the second question was how is Hermione."

Hermione smiles into his chest " You couldn't stop talking about me?"

" I still can't ask Blaise he's sick of hearing how amazing you are."

Hermione kisses his neck " So you don't regret marrying me?"

Draco slides up her sleeve and on her her arm the mudblood scar from when his aunt tortured her is still there he kisses it. " Never in the last eight years have I regretted marrying you I love you."

" I love you too."

Xxx

The next morning Draco and Hermione are woken up by Scorpius and Anya. The six of them go downstairs and Lucius and Narcissa are waiting for them dressed as Santa and Mrs. Clause with tea and a whole breakfast layout.

In another room that is decorated from floor to ceiling in Christmas decorations with a fully decorated Christmas tree in the corner, snow is falling.

Lucius as Santa passed out all the gifts and everyone watched as the kids open their gifts Zane and Xander are sitting on their parents lap while they open gifts.

All four kids got lots of presents but the popular gift this year was the brooms Scorpius and Anya got and were told that they could fly them after breakfast, Zane and Xander also got brooms but they are training brooms that would only go inches off the ground.

They also got a toy train, chocolate frogs, and Bertie Botts every flavor bean. No matter how many kids Hermione and Draco have they love seeing the excitement on their kids faces at Christmas.

Hermione is leaning into Draco's side watching their kids play when Draco kisses her cheek and whispers. " Merry Christmas sweetheart."

" Merry Christmas Draco."


	4. Happy birthday Draco

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following my stories.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A mini Drabble for Draco's birthday.**

 **Xxx**

"Anya can you help your brothers they're getting batter all over the place."

Anya nods and goes over to help her younger brothers mix the pancake batter, which boys have a little bit on their faces and hands.

Hermione hears something sizzling and looks over a the stove to see the bacon scorpius was supposed to be in charge of is burning and Scorpius is leaning on the counter reading one of his dad's quidditch magazines. "Scorp put the magazine down the bacon is burning."

"Mom where is our quidditch jersey's?"

"Both are in the dryer I washed them after your last game."

Scorpius and Anya had begged their parents to let them join the youth quidditch team. Hermione was unsure because she has watched Harry and Draco play quidditch and didn't want her oldest children injured. Draco finally convinced her by saying that it's youth quidditch and that the twins won't get hurt. So far they haven't but every game Hermione is squeezing Draco's hand and scarred for her oldest children.

 **Xxx**

The breakfast is made and everyone put what they made on the tray Hermione is holding. While they are walking up the stairs Zane and Xander are fighting over a stuffed animal Zane has in his hands. "Anya can you take the tray please."

Anya takes the tray her mother handed her while Hermione takes her wand out and summons a stuffed animal from Xander's room and give it to him. She looks up at Scorpius who was walking backwards watching his brothers fight." Scorpius don't encourage your brothers."

Hermione only calls Scorpius by his full name when he's in trouble.

 **Xxx**

Hermione gets back in bed and kisses Draco on the cheek " Wake up my sexy birthday man I got a surprise for you."

Draco still has his eyes close smiles and puts his arms around Hermione to pull her closer to him " Mmm I love my birthday surprise."

" It's not me but good to know that even though you are a year older your desire for me is as strong as the day we decided to be together."

"My desire for you will never go away."

Hermione kisses him " Sit up and close your eyes."

Draco does as he is told and Hermione looks over at the closed door. " You can come in now."

 **Xxx**

Draco hears footsteps and then feels something being placed over his legs. " Open your eyes."

When he opens his eyes he sees he is surrounded by his kids and his wife is next to him and a tray with pancakes, bacon, fruits and pumpkin juice. " Happy birthday dad."

Draco finishes his breakfast and his kids hand him presents. Nine year olds Scorpius and Anya got him a green tie with a snake tie pin while four year olds Zane and Xander made him birthday cards."

Hermione whisper in his ear." I'm going to give you my present tonight."

Draco kisses her cheek " I love you."

"I love you too." "Anya can you help your brothers they're getting batter all over the place."

Anya nods and goes over to help her younger brothers mix the pancake batter, which boys have a little bit on their faces and hands.

Hermione hears something sizzling and looks over a the stove to see the bacon scorpius was supposed to be in charge of is burning and Scorpius is leaning on the counter reading one of his dad's quidditch magazines. "Scorp put the magazine down the bacon is burning."

"Mom where is our quidditch jersey's?"

"Both are in the dryer I washed them after your last game."

Scorpius and Anya had begged their parents to let them join the youth quidditch team. Hermione was unsure because she has watched Harry and Draco play quidditch and didn't want her oldest children injured. Draco finally convinced her by saying that it's youth quidditch and that the twins won't get hurt. So far they haven't but every game Hermione is squeezing Draco's hand and scarred for her oldest children.

 **Xxx**

The breakfast is made and everyone put what they made on the tray Hermione is holding. While they are walking up the stairs Zane and Xander are fighting over a stuffed animal Zane has in his hands. "Anya can you take the tray please."

Anya takes the tray her mother handed her while Hermione takes her wand out and summons a stuffed animal from Xander's room and give it to him. She looks up at Scorpius who was walking backwards watching his brothers fight." Scorpius don't encourage your brothers."

Hermione only calls Scorpius by his full name when he's in trouble.

 **Xxx**

Hermione gets back in bed and kisses Draco on the cheek " Wake up my sexy birthday man I got a surprise for you."

Draco still has his eyes close smiles and puts his arms around Hermione to pull her closer to him " Mmm I love my birthday surprise."

" It's not me but good to know that even though you are a year older your desire for me is as strong as the day we decided to be together."

"My desire for you will never go away."

Hermione kisses him " Sit up and close your eyes."

Draco does as he is told and Hermione looks over at the closed door. " You can come in now."

 **Xxx**

Draco hears footsteps and then feels something being placed over his legs. " Open your eyes."

When he opens his eyes he sees he is surrounded by his kids and his wife is next to him and a tray with pancakes, bacon, fruits and pumpkin juice. " Happy birthday dad."

Draco finishes his breakfast and his kids hand him presents. Nine year olds Scorpius and Anya got him a green tie with a snake tie pin while four year olds Zane and Xander made him birthday cards."

Hermione whisper in his ear." I'm going to give you my present tonight."

Draco kisses her cheek " I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
